


More Psycho Than You

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Romance, Some Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ""Maybe I want to be hers?" he wondered."
He thought he was strong. He thought he was intelligent. He also thought he was alone in the world. That until he meet her. What happens when Vincent encounters someone that can flip his whole world around, maybe not for so good reasons?





	1. New Kid on the Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I want to say a few things and clear some points before we start.
> 
> First of all, my first language isn't English so there might be some silly mistakes here and there. I try to correct everything but it sometimes slips. I'm sorry about that. If you're kind enough to point out what is wrong, I'll change it asap.
> 
> Second point. Though Purple Guy's name here is Vincent, that's all I got for Rebornica's character. The rest of him might be different, along with his physical appearance. I decided to give him that name because I actually love it.
> 
> Third thing: I tend to do a lot of character development, thus chapters are long and have a lot of thoughts about the protagonists' emotions, feelings, and all of that. This might be kind of boring to some people, so if you're looking for a action-based fic (I guess I can call them that) then I'm sorry to say this is not for you. Or maybe... Don't know, just a piece of advice.
> 
> And last but not least, this story is also in FanFiction, and of course it's mine so no plagiarism. I decided to post it here too because let's be sincere, AO3 is way better than FanFiction, ar least in my humble opinion. I'll leave a link here (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12218108/1/More-Psycho-Than-You) so you can check it out and help me there.
> 
> And that's it! Now you can finally enjoy~

The infuriating alarm clock ripped her right off of her sweet dream. Caroline growled and turned off the alarm, which was set to sound at eight o'clock. The black-haired young girl sat on her bed, yawning, with a bit of a sad face. She hated morning, especially when she was having such a beautiful dream: she dreamed she lived at a house made of sugar, instead of her old house. With her, of course, lived both her older sister and her grandfather, and they were really happy and carefree. But oh well, dreams were just that, and it wouldn't do any good to her situation to sink on them. Thus, she stood up and went to the bathroom, ready to the new day.

When she got out of the bathroom now fresh and totally awaken, she walked downstairs to the dinning room. And as usual, sat down in the small table and drinking some coffee was Cataline, her older sister: her blood-red hair was free and messy, her grey eyes attached to the newspaper, a little smile on her pink lips. Caroline didn't need to look at the newspaper to know she was reading some tragedy. She remembered another detail of her dream: in it, Cataline was _sane_.

"Morning" she said, trying to place a good face to hard times. Cataline took a moment to end her reading, then folded the newspaper and stared at her, her smile widening.

"Hello, Caroline" she greeted, sipping her coffee. Caroline always found it odd that her sibling called her by her full name, when other people would just address her as _Caro_. Then again, she was odd with everything.

"Any good new?" she asked, passing by her side and toasting some bread. Cataline shrugged.

"Well, I would say just a new new" she replied.

"What is it?"

"You better sit down".

Caroline did, and she couldn't tell if Cataline was happy, or upset, or sad. She would always smile at her, not matter what. She could be mean with others, but with her she was always softer. That didn't mean she didn't boss her around but hey, at least she knew she could actually feel something for her, even if she felt nothing to others. In any case, it was really hard to figure out what the red-head was thinking.

"Well, news are that I'm going to say hello to good old Grandpa" she said, her eyes shining. Caroline's jaw dropped to the floor, and Cataline chuckled. "Yes, as you heard it. The retirement home called me earlier this morning. They told me that he is making a lot of progress, and that he desires to come home, but he still needs more help. So, to light up his life, I decided I'll go live with him for a while. Well... mostly help him but hey, Grandpa is a Grandpa, and it will be fuuuuuuun~".

Right, their grandfather (more like a mother and father) suffered a bit of dementia, but according to the doctors, it could be cured. With her heart half-broken (Cataline was almost devastated) they sent him to the retirement home at the big city, where they could help him. Her older sister would visit him all the weekends, but since they needed more money to keep up with the exes, she could only write letters. Now, it has been almost two years, and for what Cataline said, medicine was actually curing him.

"So, how long will you be gone?" she asked, making Cataline tilt her head.

"You're already giving me permission?" she asked back, her smile dropping, one brow raised.

"Yeah, you're visiting Grandpa, not going to a killing spree or something" she joked, but Cataline didn't laugh, as it was something she probably desired to do in the deepest of her soul.

"Have you thought that if I'm gone that means no income? That you'll be home alone? That you'll have to get a job? That if I go it would probably mean Grandpa will be out sooner and that means more money needed? Hmm?" she questionated. Caroline sighed, wanting to slap herself. Yes, Cataline was always the cunning, the most intelligent, the observant, but that didn't mean she had to be so stupid. Besides, when she was so moony and vague, she would trigger Cataline's... creepiness, and she didn't want that. She sighed.

"N-no, but I'm sure I'll get a job... I can go to school on weekends anyway..." she said. Damnit, she hated so much to be totally dependant on Cataline. The older always took care of her, and since she dropped school because of her 'desires', she insisted that she —Caroline— _had_ to at least end highschool, so that caused her to not work. "And when he comes home well... We'll figure it out, right?"

"Yes, but you have to keep studying, okay? If it's much preassure then I'll send you money or something" Cataline said, smiling again. "And I'll be gone for a month or so, so have fun. If you're going to fuck, use condom".

Caroline blushed madly. She was only eighteen, hardly legal! Cataline knew she hated it with her sexual jokes, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"C'mon, lighten up. I did the hard job for you and actually got you a job" Cataline informed, sipping the last of her coffee.

"Why didn't you told me that to begin with?"

"I wanted to see how disposed you were about having to work" Cataline had her Cheshire smile again, this time full of satisfaction.

"Well then, how did you get me a job?"

"You remember Fritz, right?" Cataline asked. The black-haired nodded; Fritz was a good friend of both girls. "Well, he is willing to give you his place at his work, since he can't hold it anymore and wants a change of ambience. And I do recall you like kids" she explained, though she didn't say the name of the work. But Caroline loved kids, and that was the hook Cataline placed for her.

"Where?" asked the younger. Cataline smirked, put and arm around her sister's shoulders and passed her hand slowly in front of them.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Neat, huh?"

* * *

  
  


Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the legendary place that brought happiness to all the kids in the small city. There was Caroline, stepping out of Cataline's motorcycle and placing the helmet on the small box at the back of the engine. She gulped, quite nervous. Catalina was also the good at relations, over confident and limitlessly charismatic. She on the other hand was really, really shy, but as Cataline pointed out, people tended to like more someone cute and shy than someone as creepy as her, so that kind of bring up Caroline's confidence.

"Just tell the boss you want the day shift in replacement of your pal Fritz" said Cataline, her voice slightly muffled by the helmet she wear, "or else he'll give you night shift, and according to Fritz, you don't want that".

"Oh well... Okay, thanks and be careful" replied Caroline. Cataline shrugged and she could only imagine the sadistic smile she had under the helmet.

"I'll try not to run over many people. Good luck, don't let anyone touch your butt or else I'll cut the bastard's hand off~" sang Cataline and went off, speeding like a madman. Caroline chuckled at her last commentary, knowing well she would actually be capable of so. With a sigh, she entered the building, which was just opening. She guessed mornings weren't really that busy since most children were at school.

First thing she saw when she entered was a bunch of women here and there. Some were younger, some older, but they all stared at her with curiosity and other with coldness, as if her presence was annoying. Caroline gulped, uncomfortable. She evaded making eye contact and walked to were Cataline told the office would be.

When she reached the office she was greeted by a tall, slightly fat, man. He wear a hat, had blonde hair and light blue eyes, just like hers. His name was David, and though he meant no harm, he kind of scared her when he immediately agreed to her being a guard at days. Cataline said he might as well be bad to persuade, and it turned out to be so easy.

"You will be like, the first girl to ever by a guard here at Freddy's" he said. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Confidence. She needed to have confidence in herself.

"Yes, I am" she replied, surprising herself. It was almost the first time she could reply to someone who wasn't her sister without stuttering.

"Very well! I might say I like your attitude, young lady" he added, with a grin on his face. Caroline didn't pay attention to it and smiled back, shyly. "Ah, I must have someone to teach you around. Please excuse me for a second..." David said, and left her there. She was really happy, and excited. It was the first time she would be working, and she had set to herself the goal of be perfect. "Here we are. Caroline, please meet Scott" the deep voice of her new boss said. She stood up and turned around, encountering with a really tall male. He had brown hair, hazel eyes and peachy skin, along with a gentle smile.

"Hi Caroline" he greeted, holding his hand out. Caroline took it and shook it.

"Hi Scott".

"You'll be teaching her around the basics an all of that, yes? Give her some tips, explain the rules, you know..." said the boss, patting his belly. Scott nodded and pointed her to the hall, and they promptly leave.

Yes, this seemed like a good place to work. She shouldn't have expect less from Cataline.

* * *

  
  


Maybe Cataline was a bit wrong.

It wasn't that the work by itself was bad, and on the contrary, it was really nice. Her new co-workers were all kind, even the rest of the waitresses and _nannies_ that once stared at her with hatred now were friendly, quite impressed that she was there to be a guard and not one of them. Kids weren't a problem neither, they were all precious to Caroline's eyes. The problem were their parents, all shouting at her or at the _nannies_ , telling them how to do their work, or denying little Tim did something bad. It was getting on Caroline's nerves but oh well, she just had to stay a bit away from the party rooms, just the necessary to not be seen so easily.

Sighing and wondering how much 'fuuuuuuuun' was having Cataline, the black-haired glanced at the clock on one of the walls: six o'clock. Day was going quite faster, maybe because even with the annoying parents, she was having her own fun with the children. Some of them had even asked her name. So cute!

Distracted, Caroline walked through the pizzeria, her mind setted to find Scott and chat with him. She smiled a bit when she saw the animatronics performing. Scott told her most people there found them creepy, but she didn't understood why. They were just adorable, and her favorite was the yellow female chicken. When Scott told her he knew someone that found her quite sexy for a robot, Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

It didn't take her long to find Scott at the entrance of the building. She noticed he was talking to somebody, so she stopped on her tracks, looking at the stranger. It was a male, a bit shorter than Scott himself. He was wearing a simple purple t-shirt along with jeans. He had pale skin, was rather thin, and his hair was dyed a dark shade of purple, so dark it was almost black. It also was tied in a messy ponytail. She raised a brow and approached, trying to be calm. Goddamn her nervousness.

"...my place or yours?" was asking the strange male with a lazy smile on his lips. Caroline admired the purple-haired man's profile, and she felt her face warmer when Scott pointed at her and both males gazed at her, her eyes meeting the stranger's ones. She lost her breath at that pair of odd yet beautiful lilac eyes, her cheeks getting redder than before.

"Oh, hi" she said shyly. Scott, who was also smiling before her arrival, turned to the other male.

"She's Caroline, the new kid. She took Fritz's shift" he explained to his friend. Caroline rememberd how Cataline greeted 'new friends', but she felt a bit awkward when she held her hand out, feeling too formal. The man took her hand. However, he didn't shake it; instead he wrapped his fingers around hers and bring her hand over to his lips, kissing her nuckles, that smile widening.

"My pleasure to meet you. I'm Vincent" he said, letting go her hand. She was really blushed now.

"N-nice to meet you, V-Vincent" she stuttered. Well shit, there went her pride. Vincent chuckled and shrugged.

"I'll see you both in a minute. You know, if that bastard sees me without the uniform..." he left the thought in the air and went to the door that read _Employees Only_. Scott guided Caroline to the kitchen, stating he was quite hungry. Caroline didn't respond, as she was thinking about that guy. The way he acted... it kind of reminded her of Cataline...

"Hey, I know he's charming, but I'm here" said Scott, pretending to be offended. Caroline laughed but blushed again.

"I-is he your boyfriend?" she asked, remembering the question Vincent was asking he. Now it was Scott's turn to blush.

"W-what? Gee, no! We're just friends. What an active imagination you have" he said, crossing his arms. Caroline smirked at her friend uneasiness.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I though I heard him saying something about _places_..."

"Yes, but that doesn't imply anything. Have you never go to a friend's place to watch some movie or whatever?" replied Scott. Caroline sighed. How she could tell him that she actually was quite lonely?

She didn't need to answer as they arrived to the kitchen. Scott started pleading the young girl there to give them both a pizza, but she denied it saying she was late with two orders since Gretta (her co-worker) had the day off. Caroline looked around while Scott pleaded and pleaded, and she jumped when out of nowhere she encountered again with lilac eyes, Vincent appearing at the door without making a sound. He looked at her then at Scott's back, smirking.

"See how things are done" he told her with a wink, making her heart beat faster. Caroline watched how Vincent approached the other two, and he quickly shoved Scott aside. He then leaned on the counter, smirking slightly wider. Scoot crossed his arms and returned by Caroline's side. She saw Vincent and the young female spoke.

"What is he doing?" she asked quietly. Scott sighed.

"He's spreading his charm to her. You see, many girls here have a thing for him" he explained, amused. "I told you he was charming".

Caroline felt something heavy on her stomach, though she didn't understood what it was. As she was trying to put her finger on it, Vincent returned to them and signaled to the door. They all exited.

"Tina says she'll make our pizza right now" he said, a triumphant look in his eyes. "I hope you like mushrooms, Caroline" he added. She nodded.

"I do actually".

"What did you tell to Tina? Meet after her shift is over at the back of the building?" asked Scott, now smirking. The three of them sat at a small table on Kid's Cove.

"Jealous?" asked Vincent. Scott just rolled his eyes. "I actually told her we could spend the night together" he said, raising a shoulder. Caroline gulped. Was he really going to... lay with her just for pizza?

Scott laughed and so did Vincent a bit latter. Caroline raised a brow, again confused. Scott shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You see, that's both impossible and hilarious because this man here" he said, pointing with his thumb to Vincent, "works the night shift of the pizzeria. That means he doesn't have free nights. And even if she stayed with him, she would be more interested on surviving the animatronics rather than sucking his d-...".

"Oh I get it" quickly said Caroline, blushing a bit. God, she hated being so uncomfortable by swearing and sex. Vincent noticed and chuckled. Caroline cleared her throat. "Well huh, not at all. What do you mean 'surviving the animatronics'?"

"Well, Caroline, nights here are more a living nightmare than anything else" said Vincent, Scott nodding solemnly. "These animatronics just became so furious at night, and they try to eat your face off".

"That's horrible!" squealed the girl, covering her mouth. "A-and you keep working here at nights knowing that?"

"It quite easy once you got the rhythm of the night" Vincent said shrugging casually, then placing his hands on the back of his head. Caroline glanced at him, like hypnotised, before looking away and blushing.

"Yeah, now I understand why my sister wanted me to insist about having the day shift" she said, sighing. Talking about Cataline always relaxed her. Well, most of the time.

"You have a sister?" asked both Scott and Vincent.

"Yeah, she might be around your age. She's five years older than me" she explained. "We are both good friends of Fritz, and they practically got the job for me since she's aw-..."

"Hey, no! Don't do that!!" shouted Scott surprisingly, making Caroline jump. He rushed towards a bunch of kids that were doing God knows what to something Caroline identified as another animatronic.

"So, your sister got you a job at an old, stinky and dangerous pizzeria, knowing that they could've given you the night shift" said Vincent, smiling malevolently at Caroline.

"I-it sounds so bad when you put it that way" she laughed. If she didn't know her sister, she would be quite terrified.

"You know, it's actually refreshing to see such a cutey like you working here" stated Vincent in a matter of fact tone, winking flirtly at her. She felt her face so warm she was sure they could heat the pizza in it.

Cataline would surely have a lot of fun on her visit to Grandpa. And for once, Caroline thought she would also be having a good time.


	2. Obsession and Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a lot of jumps towards the end of this. I didn't want to extend the chapter too much, and it ended that way. I'm happy with it anyways. Also, things are probably not what you expect in this chapter...
> 
> I know the rating is "explicit", but just for the sake of it, I'll be adding warnings. In this chapter there is a lot of Purple Guy/Phone Guy, which means homosexuality, sexual scenes, suggestive themes and, of course, swearing.

As Vincent drived to the pizzeria, he imagined how it would be: kids on stage, listening to the songs of the animatronics; kids at Kid's Cove, playing with poor old Mangle; kids all around that goddamn Marionette, waiting for it to pop out. Yes, there would be kids on the floor, on the walls and on the ceiling... Hell, he knew that if he kicked the ground a hundred of kill-able little punks will sprout out of nowhere. He would be annoyed if it wasn't for the fact that there was a slight difference in the normal day: Caroline.

Just thinking of her name made him smile wider and probably creepier. It's been almost two weeks since they met, and God gracious, he did like her. He wasn't sure what exactly attracted him to her so much. He liked her face when she blushed, her gentle smile, her stuttering, her laugh, her eyes, her hair... Everything about her, but those weren't the main cause of his attraction. It was something else, he could tell, yet he couldn't place a finger on it.

However, if anyone asked him, he wouldn't call his feelings attraction, nor love. He would classify it better as a... obsession.  
  
Stopping at the parking lot of the pizzeria, Vincent sighed. He despited nothing more than the unknown. He especially hated the unknown of other's secrets, the unknown of how much people really knew about him, or the unknown of his own desires and emotions. It was almost unbearable, but, he thought, maybe if he expended more time with Caroline he could finally understand himself. With a nod, the tall male entered the pizzeria, making a plan. How he loved plans...  
  
On the _Employees Only_ hall he came across his crush, Scott. He felt a knot on his stomach as their gazes crossed. The hazel-eyed man greeted him.  
  
"Hey Vince" he said, accompanying him to the male's lockers, so he could change into the purple uniform. "We never really did what we planned to other day".  
  
"Oh, about the guys night?" chuckled Vincent. Caroline arrived the day they were making the arrangement, and since then they didn't touch the subject. He didn't mind, but was eager to get Scott to his home, or to go to his house. Both places had beds, anyways.  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of looking forward it" admitted Scott, leaning against one of the lockers. Vincent started changing, pretending he wasn't aware of the stare Scott shoot to his semi naked body.  
  
"Yes, me too" he said, buttoning his purple jacket. He walked to Scott and leaned on him, their lips almost touching. "I actually kind of got surprised when you accepted my invitation" he added, his already velvet voice becoming even more softer, more seductive. Damn it, he wanted to finally possess him, once and for all.  
  
Scott raised a shoulder, trying to keep his desires at place. Surely Vincent wanted him to lose his control, and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
"I can't resist a charmer like you" he said, making the purple-haired man's cheeks a bit pink. Yes, for whatever reason, Vincent became really flustered when he was complimented. It was the only normal thing that happened to him.  
  
"Very well then. So, my place or yours?" repeated Vincent, separating himself from Scott. They exited the Lockers and strolled through the pizzeria, making sure everything was okay. For being a Friday, things were pretty calm. "Actually, you know what? We should go out for a full day".  
  
"Are you asking me out, Vincent?"  
  
"If you want it, yes. Would you like to go on a date with me?" asked the purple guy, his heart beating harshly against his chest. He hated liking him so much, but he couldn't help it anyways.  
  
"No, screw you" said Scott with a serious face. Vincent raised a brow to him, to which Scott only laughed. "I'm kidding, of course I would like to".  
  
"Oh, so you're in the mood for jokes, huh?"  
  
In a matter of seconds, Vincent pushed Scott to the bathrooms, which were totally empty. He smirked as he imprisoned his co-worker between his strong arms, kissing roughly his neck. Scott simply groaned in an attempt to stop his moans, but he was slowly loosing it. He wanted to shove Vincent aside, he could tell, but the lilac-eyed man wouldn't let him do it, since he was way stronger than him.  
  
"I'll punish you for kidding me when I was doing such a question" said Vincent with a growl, then pushed his hips against Scott's, and kept doing that for a while, panting while his companion began to moan.  
  
"Vincent a-any kid could enter now and.... and watch t-this" moaned Scott. Vincent growled yet again and separated himself from Scott. He looked at him with a frown. He really wanted to fuck him right there, or at least to make out a little bit more, but Scott was right: anyone could catch them, and he wasn't disposed to lose his job. However, he wouldn't let go so easily; with a sadistic smile, he went to Scott's neck again and bit harshly, then sucked the skin, its flavour lovable. When his kiss came to an end, there was a red, very noticeable mark on it. He smirked and pointed at it.  
  
"Fine, I hope you have fun trying to cover that" he chuckled, finally making Scott blush.  
  
"You're an asshole" he said, crossing his arms an trying to adjust his shirt to cover his neck, failing magnificently.  
  
"Ah-ah, don't make me mad again" threatened Vincent. They exited the bathrooms before someone came, and Vincent gave Scott a quick spanking, "or you'll see what is good".  
  
"If these are going to be my punishments then I'll be a bad boy" teased Scott.  
  
"Just wait until tomorrow night. We'll see if you still have that though" replied playfully the other male. He shrugged. "Anyways, do you happen to know where Caroline might be? I need to inform her about something".  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well boss asked me to bring her over to my night shift. Apparently he wants me to inform him how she handles it" explained Vincent. Scott just sighed.  
  
"I hope she is bad enough to not get the night shift" he said. "She's way too moony for it. And about her whereas... I think I saw her exiting from the back, talking on the phone. You should start there".  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I guess you're leaving for the day" sighed Vincent. Scott nodded. "Fine, I'll give you a call later to set everything up, 'kay?"  
  
"Please do. Maybe you'll get some phone-sex" laughed the hazel-eyed male.  
  
"That's funny because you're a specie called Phone Guy" teased back Vincent. Scott kissed his cheek quickly and went to the Lockers room, while the Purple Guy went towards the back exit of the pizzeria. He did a good job lying about the goddamn bastard wanting him to show Caroline how night shifts were. Now he only had to use the same lie with her.  
  
To his surprise, Caroline was still on the phone, even though it might have been more than half an hour. He approached slowly and quietly, listening to her conversation.  
  
"...pretty good actually. The pay is not the big thing but it's more than what I need..." she was saying. "Ah, what? Oh my gosh yes, yes, I'm eating good and sleeping my hours. God Cata, you act more like a doctor than like a sister".  
  
Oh, so she was talking with the famous Cataline. She had told him a lot about her sister, but, strangely enough, he still couldn't tell how this girl actually was. Maybe because Caroline's rambling about Cataline was mostly about vague things (how her hair looked under the sun or how good she was at fishing) more than her as a person.  
  
"Yeah, I have some friends now" she said, giggling. "There are Mike and Jeremy, thought I don't see them that much, but it's always funny to see Mike chasing after Jeremy; they act like brothers. And then there's Scott, a cinnamon roll... And then is Vincent, a _sin_ amon roll if your know what I mean. I think you could like him. He kind of reminds me of you".  
  
And he thought she wasn't the kind of girl to tell everything to her sister. What an idiot. Caroline laughed harder than before.  
  
"No! I didn't mean that... Huh?" she went quiet for a little while before bursting in laugh. "They do! I think they have a thing for each other. So cute! You'll love to see them on the bed, don't you?".  
  
He also noticed she didn't stutter while talking to her, and that she made sex jokes with her, even when she seemed so uncomfortable whenever she heard one of his or Scott's.  
  
"No, I won't ask them! When you return maybe you can pay a visit and ask that by yourself!" she squealed, then turned around with a happy face. Just then she noticed Vincent, who was leaning on the wall smirking at her. She blushed. It almost seemed as if someone painted her face with red. "H-hey I have to go..." a sigh. "No, Cataline, I won't... Gee, no! Bye!" and with that she hung up, and approached Vincent with her shy smile. "You didn't h-heard it all... Right...?"  
  
"Well it depends on what do you classify as _all_ " replied the male, enjoying her awkwardness. Caroline scratched her neck, and he decided it was enough. "Sike. I actually just got here, but it's was fun to hear you talking like that to someone".  
  
"Oh" her face lighten up. "I-I can't help it when I'm talking to Cataline..."  
  
"I never asked but, you two are really, really close, right?" he asked as they both entered the pizzeria. He found it cute that she was so petite by his side.  
  
"Yes, she's always taking care of me and all of that... I feel so safe when she's around. Well, even talk to her sooths me" the girl confessed, her shy smile changing to one way warmer. He raised a brow. Just... wow. He wondered how it felt to have someone to light your life like that.  
  
"That's fantastic" he replied. "Hey, by the way, you'll have to stay for the night shift".  
  
"What?!" asked Caroline. He face was a mix of fear and confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Boss wants to see how you do it".  
  
"B-but how does he expect me to..." Vincent put a finger on her lips, silencing her and noticing how soft they were.  
  
"I didn't say you'll be doing it alone. We're gonna do this together, and I'll show you how it works and all of that" he explained, amused by her light blush and her sigh of relief. "It's easier than how it seems, trust me. And if it makes you feel better, I don't think he'll give you the night shift".  
  
"I hope n-not" she said. "Hey, we might as well eat something".  
  
And with that both of them walked to the kitchen, and Vincent had to flirt again with Tina to get some pizza. Caroline, for whatever reason, said she didn't want to see and informed him she would be going for some coffee to drink later, leaving him alone with the infuriating female. How he hated all of them who liked him... They wouldn't like him that much if they knew what he really was. Scott liked him too, but he was an exception to everything.  
  
The lilac-eyed man was playing on the phone when Tina at leat served him the pizza, coincidentally at the same time Caroline arrived with a lot of coffee and a box of doughnuts. The first eyed her with disgust, probably jealous of she eating with Vincent. He enjoyed to make chaos, and what was more chaotic than making a woman jealous?  
  
"Coffee and doughnuts. What are we, policemen?" he joked. Caroline giggled and ate a piece of the pizza. She covered her mouth as she spoke.  
  
"I wonder... How do you do it?" she questionated, forcing Vincent to raise a brow as he was also eating. "I mean, how can you stay awake so many hours?"  
  
"I have insomnia" he said, shrugging. "And I'm also used to the schedule, I guess. But Fridays are usually so tiring... I'm glad you brought coffee".  
  
"Why is it?"  
  
"Ah, you see, I work the evening and night shift all days, excepting Saturdays. Those I work the morning shift and half the afternoon shift. Do you understand?"  
  
"So he makes you stay awake a full day" whispered Caroline, like shocked. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that makes it tiring. But as I said, I'm used to it".  
  
"Well then I'll be bringing you more coffee all Fridays".  
  
"Aren't you a cute thing?" he winked at her, and she laughed at his flirting. The more he saw her reactions, the more he couldn't understand what his feelings towards her were.

* * *

 

It was almost time to close when Vincent returned to the show stage, looking for Caroline. After they ate, he expended most of his time checking on the children and also texting to Scott, planning they date. He was so disgusted of how excitement said date was giving him. However, after doing that for an hour or so, Scott mentioned that he was bored, and so Vincent, being the little pervert that he was, ran into the bathroom and sent him a hot pic. Scott almost immediately answered with a lot of exclamation marks, then proceeded to send him another sexy pic of himself. And they continued they little sexting session, prolonging it for almost two hours. Vincent didn't remember having that much fun ever, at least at work, and without anyone getting killed.  
  
But sleeping was required, and after a kiss and one last hot —very hot— pic from Scott, he told him goodnight and went to sleep. Vincent sighed, wished him goodnight and left the bathroom to resume his work. Thank God no one noticed his absence.  
  
Vincent soon enough found Caroline. She was in the middle of the pizzeria with a bunch of kids, sitting with them and clapping as she sang the song Freddy was singing, a playful smile on her lips. He chuckled and just stood there, watching her and once more trying to understand what was that about her that he liked so much.  
  
He was still wondering when the song ended and Caroline stood up, waved goodbye to the kids —who ran to their fathers to go home—, and turned around. She walked towards Vincent, clearing her throat unconsciously.  
  
"I l-like their songs" she said, like apologizing. He peaked her cheek.  
  
"You keep giving me reasons to call you a... how you called him... oh, a cinnamon roll" he teased, loving her red tomato face. "Ready for tonight? It's gonna be _boring_ as hell, so you might as well want to think of something to do" he said. God, if she was Scott or even one of the whorey waitresses, he could bang her all night long. But it was Caroline, and for whatever reason, his sex drive wasn't awakened by her.  
  
"We can play questions and answers!" she exclamed, clapping once. "Cataline and I always play that when we have nothing to do...! Well, she's the only one who asks, b-but whatever..."  
  
Just what he wanted. Oh, he loved when plans worked perfectly.  
  
"It sounds good to me. Come, I'll show you how things are done".

* * *

 

At half past six, Caroline finally decided to go home and get some rest. She would've gone before, but she was having so much fun with Vincent, and so did him. He was drinking the last cup of coffee when Scott arrived and asked for the night and how Caroline did. Vincent shrugged and said it was quite good and she did good. He almost didn't react when Scott kissed his cheek, as he was deep in thoughts. It was the first time the animatronics not even once tried to get to the office. They simply wondered the place, talked to each other, and were creeping by the cameras but nothing more. It was very strange, and he didn't know why they acted like that. Maybe because of Caroline? Yes, she was something else but, why wouldn't they want to attack her?  
  
"Hey, notice me" pouted Scott. "Gee, you're sleepy".  
  
"Yeah, kind of, I couldn't snooze this time because I was worried for Caroline" he lied, then stretched and yawned. "If you make me a blowjob maybe I can wake up".  
  
"For fuck's sake, Vincent..." sighed Scott, embarrassed, his face as red as Caroline's. Vincent laughed and stood up, both of them walking towards the Lockers again. "So, what did you do with Caroline?"  
  
"We played cards".  
  
"And...?"  
  
"She's awful" lied once more Vincent. Scott laughed and star changing to his uniform, leaving a time for the other to think. They actually did the questions and answers game, and he found out a lot about her. She liked chocolates, candies and puppies, but she didn't have one because Cataline hated them and threatened her to kill it, and she was positive her sister would at least dump the dog at a dog pound. He also discovered her favorite animatronic was Toy Bonnie and that she feared Marionette; that she envied Cataline's hair and that she loved playing hide and seek. She liked toons, too. In resume, he found out what he liked so much about her:  
  
She was childlish.  
  
"I don't know why I imagined so" said Scott, interrupting his train of thoughts. "But anyways... Are you ready for today?"  
  
"I'm more ready for tonight" chuckled Vincent, and walked to Scott, kissing him passionately and _unintentionally_ slipping his hands on Scott's rear, making him giggle. Yes, he deserved a day like the one he planned.  
  
"Whoa, easy there cowboy. Hands to yourself" said Scott, pushing Vincent aside and smirking. "You will have me all day to yourself... that after the clock hits 3 pm".  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna love it" sighed Vincent, burying his hands on his pockets. "And by the way, I'll make sure to give you a good reason to call me _cowboy_ " he added. Scott punched him on the arm and went out, Vincent following him. Just nine hours now...

* * *

 

Obscurity, all he could see. Relief, all he could felt. Sex, all he could smell.  
  
Yes, the day had been successful, and of course, the night had been even more succesful. In that moment, Scott was lying by his side, his head resting on his left arm, one of his arms wrapped around his own waist. He had his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. Vincent, on the other side of the bed, had his eyes opened to the ceiling, and was smoking a cigarette, his chest going up and down each time slower. It had been a long time since he get laid with a man, and he had almost completely forgotten how good it felt. He let out another sigh, his mind abandoning for a moment the present, as it decided it was a good moment to think about Caroline. Being fair, it was a good moment to stop the obssesion, and the only way of doing so was thinking once more about her.  
  
Childlish, that's what she was. That was what made him lose his mind for her. Because she was like a little girl. He was annoyed of himself for not noticing this before, especially when he saw her singing at Freddy. It was obvious. Also now, covered by the shadows and the aroma of two bodies together, he knew that the animatronics didn't want to hurt her because of her behaviour, because of his innocence. Almost the same happened to him... almost.  
  
Much like the animatronics, he loved her naivety, her way of see things, all of that. Because of that, he desired her. He wanted to hug her, to hold her close to him, to touch her hair, to caress her skin. She could be his, and so he could use her, and abuse her. But overall, he wanted to, ultimately, destroy her. All because she was just. So. Childish. He couldn't help it, he loved kids... dead.  
  
Scott shuffled by his side, resting his head on his chest.  
  
"How was that?" Vincent asked to him, his mind returning to the present.  
  
"That was amazing" replied Scott, a happy smile on his lips. "But I think you can make it _fabulous_ ".  
  
"You bet" said the purple-haired man. He flipped them, resting on top of Scott. He smiled widely, enjoying everything that happened and was happening. Scott was there, under him, ready for more sex. He could at last call him his. He was at last his possession. It filled him with happiness. Now he only needed Caroline.  
  
But while that moment arrived, he was going to give some love to Scott. He was going to make sure he loved every little moment of it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated and can improve a story. Be sure to leave one~.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated and can improve a story. Be sure to leave one~.


End file.
